Who's Cousin?
by White Rose1
Summary: It was just a normal day or as normal as it can get for any sailor senshi until Kino Makoto decided to go home after a study session there her life takes a turn for surprise
1. Default Chapter

Families Found  
By: White Rose  
Disclaimer:Don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter  
Prologue:Unknown Relatives  
A tall figure walks down through a crowded airport. No one seems to notice the breifcase as it  
passes through customs, the dark figure gliding past the rest of the terminal. Several families rush by,  
kissing each other farewell while the figure continues to walk. Out of the corner of everone eyes is a small  
four year old girl hugging her parents good bye.  
"Bye-Bye Mako-chan,"a happy mother smiles hugging her daughter tightly,"You behave for your nanny, right?"  
"But mommy, nanny smells like fish and doesn't let me watch tv,"a girl with bright green eyes pouts.  
"Now Makoto,"a tall man with brown hair frowns down at her,"what did we say about being nice."  
"But I don't want you to go!"the child cries clutching on to her parent's leg,"Please take me with you."  
"Reji, don't you at least think we could,"the mother asks looking at her husband in a pout.  
"Gomen Sakura, demo we talked about this. Makoto will be able to see her cousin when she is old enough."  
the father answers strenly,"Come on before we miss the flight."Then scooping up the four year old daughter  
in his arms saying,"Bye-Bye Mako-chan you behave and no more locking your nanny in the closet."The  
daughter pouts sadly,"and that includes using your tricks."  
"Hai papa,"the little girl sighs as she is passed to her mother and they both quickly kiss her on both cheeks.  
"Bye-Bye Sweetie, we'll call you tonight!"the mother smiles happily waving until they pass the gate. The  
young girl smiles waving at her parents as they take load on with many different people.  
"Come on Makoto,"a blonde hair nanny with a black uniform smiles taking the girl's hand,"Let's go get  
some ice cream hai?"The blonde notices, the lack of attention from the child then looks at the gaze. A man  
in a trenchcoat with a black hair and briefase hands the woman his ticket then glances at the terminal,as  
if in farwell,"Makoto!"the voice quickly changes from the face of a twenty year old blonde to a young teenage  
blonde with pigtails on her head,"Makoto! Earth to Makoto! COME IN MAKO-CHAN!"  
"Usagi,"a girl with a high brown ponytail and bright green eyes blinks, then rubs her ear,"that hurt."  
"Gomen demo you completely zoned out,"Usagi answers worried,"Are you all right?"  
Makoto pauses then smiles weakly saying,"Hai, I'm fine all this studing has finally gotten to me. Maybe I  
should take a break."  
"Demo we have exams in nearly two weeks,"a blue hair girl states firmly.  
"Demo Ami-chan, Makoto's right, let's call it quits for today,"Usagi states concerned.  
"Besides, Ami-chan we're nearly all ready for the final instead of the mid term,"another blonde states.  
"I think I'm gonna go home,"Makoto yawns,"I'm sort of tired from all this studing."She gathers her books and  
stands up walking towards the door.  
"Mako-chan,"Ami's concern voice flows to her ears.The tall brown hair girl turns, smiling weakly,"We're  
here if you need us."  
"Hai,"Makoto nods smiling,"Ja Ne minna."Then the door closes leaving the four other girls to themselves.  
***  
"Harry!"a voice shouts down the lone streets of Tokyo."Harry! Wait!We don't even have clue where we're  
going!"  
"Hermonie, if you wanted to stay you should've never signed up for the trip,"a boy with baggy hair and  
glasses replies as a girl dressed in a black cloat meets up with him,"Besides if we hurry we won't miss  
Amdeleon's new professor."  
"But Harry it's getting dark,"Hermonie shouts back.  
"Then use your magic, to scare off the booggy-witches,"Harry rolls his eyes as they continue down the  
street.  
"You KNOW Underclass Wizards and Witches aren't suppose to use magic outside school,"Hermonie  
scholds the boy, then a rat runs by her causing her to jump several feet in the air,"AAAAHHHH! Harry!"  
"It was just a rat,"Harry states angrily turning around,"Now hush, that last thing we need is the police on  
our tails because you decided to wake up the whole neighborhood."  
"All right,"Hermonie sighs,"Where is this could be cousin of yours anyway?"  
"According to Hagrid, she should be right down the street,"Harry replies,"This way."The two child run  
off down the street under a full moon.  
***  
Makoto sighs heavily as she truds up the flight of stairs to her apartment."Stupid youma,  
attacking me because of who knows what."she mutters pulling out her keys, as she approaches her  
door. Her footsteps stop in shock as she sees a large man wearing a cloak over his head. Three other  
figures were surrounding her door also wearing cloaks, some with different colors but most were black.  
"Great, just what I need, the landlord's goons."she mutters approaching the group with caution,"Samimasan,  
demo can I help you?"  
Instantly all heads turn towards the girl,she glances around waiting for the answer.  
"Hai, we like to know if you know a Makoto Kino,"a short man replies in perfect Japanese.  
"Hai,I know her, what about?"Makoto asks casually.  
"Oh just personal buisness,"another answers this one is slightly taller than the first man, she cokes a  
brow upward then glances around.  
"So I'll take a message for her and tell you if she's interested,"Makoto replies reaching into her pocket  
casually,"What's the personal buisness?"  
There was a slight pause among the group, then finally the tallest figure answers in a deep loud voice,  
"You see it's..."  
"We don't want trouble just tell her that she has family in the area,"the first man replies clamly, cutting off  
the other."  
"Nani!"Makoto shouts in shock,"Demo!Demo! I don't have any family!"The man blinks at her like she is  
crazy.A foregin language was whispered among the group,"Great, I get stuck with the foreginers."  
"Harry! Will you wait!"a sudden new voice shouts in English.Instantly all heads turn to two young  
child about the age of 14, both wearing cloaks. The brown hair girl blinks then growls angrily.  
"Nande Kuso!"she screams, pulling out the key to her apartment,"Leave me the fuck alone! I don't need  
this shit right now I got tests and a life so Ja Ne!"She sticks her key in the door and is about to slam the  
door into their faces when.  
"Harry, Hermonie, didn't I tell you NOT two not to come!"a man with a deep voice shouts,"Your cousin isn't  
taking this too well."  
"Yatta, Minna-san nande kuso,"Makoto shouts angrily towarding over the first man, a flash of lightening  
glowing through her green eyes,"Buddy, explain now."  
"Are you Makoto Kino?"a new man asks in broken Japanese.  
"Hai,"Makoto answers growling,"Now what do you want."  
"I like you to meet your cousin,"the man smiles happily pointing to the boy who just came running up the  
stairs.  
"This is her! This is Makoto Kino! My cousin!"the boy cries in happiness then runs over to the girl  
hugging her happily. Instantly the girl is overcome by shock(she doesn't completely understand English)  
as the boy grabs on to her, and they topple to the ground.  
"Nani!"Makoto shouts, trying to squeeze out of the boy's grasp,"Look...kid...I..don't...thank you."she  
says in broken English.  
"Harry she doesn't speak English,"the first man explains gently. Then turning to Makoto as she stood  
up fits clenched and repling in Japanese"Makoto, this is your cousin. Harry Potter."  
"Cousin?!"Makoto blinks in shock then stares at the young boy pointing her figner then to herself then  
she faints.   
"See, I told you the shock would be too much for her,"Hermonie says annoyed pointing her finger at Harry.  
The boy just rolls his eyes as he waves a hand in front of the girl, making sure she is knocked out.  
"Let's get her inside eh?"Hargrid asks as he picks up the key and they enter the apartment of Kino Makoto.  
***  
  
White Rose's Notes: So what yah think? Good or bad please tell me. I'll have another chapter up if  
i get 5 reviews^^ pretty please 


	2. Chapter 1

Who's Cousin?  
By: White Rose  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter so =P  
  
Chapter 1:Kino Makoto: The cousin of the boy who lived^_~  
Makoto moans as she rolls on to her side, hitting her alarm clock with her right arm. Wearily she  
glances at the blinking green lights "5:00"she frowns"When the hell did I reset the alarm?"Annoyed more  
than ever she rolls over on her side once more under the covers,"Baka Power, honto ne on a saturday."  
"I suggest you don't go back to sleep Kino-san,"a new voice enters the room with force. Instantly the  
girl sits up with a start, throwing the covers off her body as she grabs a green pen located next to the alarm  
clock.  
"Dare?"she whispers harshly whirling around with as the cold breeze penitrates her school clothes.  
"Don't worry, everything is going to be yatta,"the words of Japanese didn't sound native, causing Makoto  
again to slowly back towards her door to the rest of her apartment.  
"Omae,"she growls placing her hand on the knob,"Dare omae barayakora? Are you the enemy? Nani do  
omae want from me."she slowly opens the door then rushes out of the door, locking it from the outside,"I'm  
going to call the police, ecchi so haha."she giggles maddly as she turns around to suddenly come face to  
face with a large man that has a large beard and is wearing a black cloak. Then the senshi of Jupiter did  
the first thing that came to mind to most girls but never her,"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
(american pshyco music!)  
"Hey! Hey!SH!"the big man shouts in a foregien language,"We're not going to hurt yah. Dumblemore, 'll  
tell y'h we aren't gonna hurt yah."  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHH! Hentai!"she screams clenching her fist and slugging him in the jaw. The punch  
knocked the big man off his feet and onto his back. Instantly Makoto went into a fighting stance, her eyes  
falling on the other figures all with black cloaks and with open mouths in shock,"Who's next! Come on, you  
should never mess with Kino Makoto, Sehshi no Jupiter!"  
"Kino-san,"the voice from before calls her instantly she frowns then narrows her eyes once realizing where  
the source had come from,"We are not here to fight you demo we were to help you find another way of life."  
"Who are you,"she growls standing tall glaring down at the man in front of her,"to crictize the way I live my  
life."  
"My name is Professor Demblmore, headmaster of Hogwarts, the School of Wizardry and Magic,"the man  
states presenting his hand,"and you are Kino Reji and Sakura's daughter, hai?"(they're still speaking Japanese).  
Inwardly the girl twitches starting at the hand then the hidden cloth that hid the man's face,"I have problems  
with people who hide their faces."she growls as the man nods under standable and lifts his cloak's hood.  
"I was a good friend of your family,"the man states chuckly,"difficult to believe that they were so trusting and  
yet have a cautious daughter."  
"I have my reasons,"she replies,"Now what do you want Dumblemore-sama?"  
"I like you to meet your cousin, Harry Potter,"the man states smiling,"Please don't go fainting on us this time  
Kino-san."  
"So that wasn't a dream,"she whispers in shock as the boy is brought forward staring at her with large green  
eyes and dark hair with taped glasses. Silence engulfs the room as the once scared girl stares at the boy  
with wonder,"Honto ne, a cousin?"gently strentching out her hand she touches the boy's right cheek. The tall  
girl is on her knees in order to come eye level with the young boy,"Watwashi not alone, honto ne, a real family."  
She blinks back a few tears, noticing something glowing from his forehead, gently she brushes back the  
dark bangs, noticing his glasses beginning to fog up. There was a green scar shaped into a lightening blot.  
The girl gasps then smiles, pulling back her hand and concentrating her energy. A bright light forms also on  
her forehead revealing the symbol of Jupiter in a strong voice she whispers,"Just because, people have   
made fun of me for this doesn't mean everything is in vain. We suffer the pain because we have the power  
to change the world. No matter what hardships lie ahead you must never run from your problems and always  
be prepared for the worst and hope for the best. This is the meaning of my life as a Princess and sworn  
protector of Jupiter." The boy stares at the girl in shock, his mouth hug open slightly, the girl smiles happily,  
then states,"see lightening doesn't always mean there will be rain." Then the girl let her concentration fall  
as she held her head, then winks at the boy in front of her. Standing up, she extends her hand muttering,"Bet  
yah never knew how to speak Jupiterian? eh?"  
"You mean that there really is a Jupiterian lanugage,"the girl from before states in shock,"I didn't just read  
it in some random book."  
Makoto blinks at the girl then the man hoping for a translation.  
"Why don't we use a translator spell, so we can clear this whole mess up,"the man smiles happily pulling out  
a wand and shouting"Translatordno!"in a spark of red light.  
Makoto covers her eyes asking,"Nande kuso!?"  
"Do you mind not cursing, there are virgin ears here,"one of the figures replies lifting her hood.  
"Hermonie will you stop complaining,"Harry growls while Makoto smirks.  
"You honestly can speak Jupiterian!"the girl shouts in wonder.  
"Um..hai, I have to,"Makoto replies turning to the girl.  
"Why, I mean there is no one else who can understand you right?"Harry asks curiously.  
"I don't understand,you speak Japanese and Jupiterian?But you should not be able to,"Makoto states in shock,  
"I mean, not many people go running around with the main element of Jupiter on their forehead, let alone symbol."  
"Is that what what's on yours?"Hermonie asks curiously.  
"Yup, only royality gets symbols but I'm just a reincarnation so it really doesn't matter,"Makoto explains then  
glances over at the man who had just gotten up,"Is he going to be mad at me for punching him?"  
"It's all right, I've had worse happen to me,"the man laughs hartily,"besides, it's been a while since anyone  
actually layed a finger on me."  
"I'm terribly sorry but I had no clue what was going on,"Makoto replies,"Can I get you some ice."  
"Oh don't bother,"Dumblemore chuckles,"You see, Kino-san, you might not know it but your parents were  
wizards."  
"Nani? Like REAL majic,"the girl states in shock.  
"Icious!"the man shouts bringing out a wand and waving it at the other man's chin,"Yes."  
"Yikes! Couldn't you make it less cold,"the bearded man cries.  
"It can't be that bad Hagrid,"Hermonie replies,"You shouldn't have scared her."  
"Will you be quiet Hermonie,"Harry growls annoyed.  
"No I won't,"the girl stikes out her tongue at the boy, causing Makoto to chuckle.  
"Kino-san,"Dumblemore states instantly getting the girl's attention,"The Ministry of Magic lately has been   
hearing tales from the non-wizard world of girls who are superheros and are called the Sailor Senshi.  
Presently there is a growing danger and even with all the wizards combind we need to be strictly careful,  
especially for Harry's sake. We know that you are one of the five and were wondering if you could help us."  
"What about?"Makoto asks curiously,"Who would want to harm a innocent boy?"then she bit her lips, eyes  
becoming dark,*I can think of many people who just want to hurt ANY innocent person...Beryl, Daimondo,  
Death Buster, Choas, this list goes on and on. This is why I'm a senshi.*"Never mind the last question,"she  
snaps back into reality,"it's the person who gave him the scar hai?"  
"Yes,"the headmaster states firmly,"and now there are rumored actions of demons springing up all over   
the globe, especially in England."  
"England, oh that's Venus's department not mine"Makoto replies,"demo if this person is really this powerful  
then maybe you just don't want me on this as well. Demo if I tell, you have to promise none of this will go  
outside because this is our lives that are at stake."  
"Actually, before you tell why don't I give you some background,"the headmaster states.  
"Gomen nasi demo, if there's anything I know about being a Sailor Senshi is that we stick together no matter  
what happens. So if one goes in, all go in,"Makoto replies then walks over to the table, picking up a green  
wrist watch and pressing an all button,"Oi Minna-chan we have a red alert at my house, so get up and over  
here pronto. PS, bring the cats too."  
"You have cats,"the girl smiles happily, Makoto shakes her head.  
"Great,"Harry groans rolling his eyes.  
"Iie demo Usagi and Minako do and these two are very old but know what's up?"the teenage girl smiles  
at the man as she unlocks and leans next to the door,"Moon might be a little late but don't let that fool you,  
she's the heart of the fight. Please stay away from the doors and windows, the girl's like to make flashy  
entrances."  
***  
A wisk of blue hair runs down the empty street.Ami quickly turns down the street and runs up  
the stairs to her friend's apartment. *What could be so important! We just had a meeting! Should I transform?*  
"It can't hurt,"Ami whispers running quickly into the alleyway, pulling out a blue pen,"Mercury Crystal Power!  
Make-Up!"In a flash of blue lights and water, Ami becomes Sailor Mercury, instantly running out of the  
alley.  
Just then her communicator goes off, instantly she pulls out the blue machine looking into the  
face of Makoto,"Oi! What's up? How many are there?"  
"All questions will be answered once you get here,"Makoto replies,"Rei's on her way and Mina's only a  
half a block away."  
"Demo," Mercury frowns,"Where's Usagi?"  
"Usagi-hime is just running out of her house,"Makoto states sighing heavily.  
"Oh,"Mercury sighs with a sweatdrop as she enters the building for the shortcut to her friend's house,"I'll  
be right there. Ja Ne."With the click of a button the communicator disappears into her space pocket.  
*Please let me not be too late.*  
****  
*Please let me not be too late*a blonde with a red bow thinks as she reaches the floor for Makoto's  
apartment. Instantly she sees the open door, running into it at full speeds shouting,"Better transform,  
Venus Crystal Power! Make-Up!"After the light show, Sailor Venus halts at the entrance to the living  
room posing and shouting "Stop right there!"  
Then her mouth drops as she sees an intement couple on the pull out couch, fully in the middle of making  
love. The couple stops what their moment of passion in pure horror staring at the Goddess of Love,"Um..."  
"Oh MY GOD!"the woman screams as she attempts to cover her body while the man does the same,"Who  
the hell are you? Ken are you cheating on me! Who is this?"  
"Honey, I've never seen this woman in my life!"the man shouts,"I've been honest to you from the begining."  
"Um...I'll be going,"Sailor Venus says with a sweatdrop and turning bright red. Then runs out of the apartment  
screaming,"Gomen!" She skids to a stop at Kino Makoto's door, falling right into the surprised Senshi of Mars.  
"Venus! Get off of me!"Mars shouts as the two are interwined in limbs, Mars being on the bottom.  
"Gomen nasi Mars demo it's hard to run in these heels,"Venus shouts in defensive as she gets up and leans  
against the door, checking for any clues about what was going on within.  
Then the door opens, revealing a tall girl with brown hair blinking at the mess in the hallway.  
"What the hell did you guys do?"Makoto asks, the two Sailor Senshi just blink then rush into the apartment,  
their mouths dropping in shock.  
***  
I'm running as fast as I can with Luna in my arms. I skid to a stop staring up at the apartment  
building of my fellow senshi,"What do you think could be so important, Luna?"  
"I don't know but it must be otherwise she wouldn't have said,"Red alert,""the black cat replies,"you better  
transform."  
"Hai,"I answer placing the cat down and running into the shadows,"Moon Eternal Power! Make-Up!"In  
a flash of light I have my wings on my back and dressed in my fuka."Come on Luna."  
"Sailor Moon!"just as I'm about to take off there is Sailor Mercury running towards me.  
"Wow! I beat Ami, i must be getting in shape,"I squeal with joy.  
"Come on let's get going,"Luna growls,"we might not have much time."  
"Sailor Moon, can you lift me and Luna up on to the blacony so that way we have the apartment surrounded?"  
"I'll try,"I say determined as Mercury grabs on to my arms holding Luna,*Right now, all that is important is  
saving Makoto.*  
***  
"So let me get this straight,"Mars says rather annoyed,"You called us here because you found a long lost  
cousin."The group of other people are sitting dumb-founded on the couch.  
"Well yeah,"Makoto replies with a sweatdrop."  
"I think it's sweet! And he looks alot like you too Mako-chan,"Venus squells pinching Harry's cheek,"You know  
what they say, 'Just a chip off the old tree.'"  
"Um..could you please stop that,"Harry moans and relaxes once she let's go.  
"Venus, onegia,"Mars sighs heaviliy,"it's a 'just a chip off the old block."The red senshi looks around at the  
clock,"Where do you think Mercury and Moon are?"  
"Stop right there!"suddenly all heads turn to see two figures outlined on the blacony,"What right do you have   
to come in and ruin a hard-working girl's home?"  
"You should be a shamed!"the second figure states striking a pose.  
"We are the Pretty Sailor Senshi in Sailor Suits,"the two figures shout,"and on behalf of."  
"Mercury,"a blue hair senshi appears.  
"and the Moon,"the girl with long pigtails and wings poses.  
"We will punish you!"with that the two Sailor Senshi finish in the final pose while the rest do animefalls.  
"Odango atama!"Mars shouts,"you didn't have to go into the speech."  
"Hey look it's been a while Mars,"Moon shouts back sticking out her tongue.  
Makoto sighs heavily with a sweatdrop,"Oi could you two not fight I have bigger news."  
"Honto ne,"Mercury states pulling out her visor,"Makoto, I'm not reading any negative energy so why did  
you call us over here?"  
"Now Dumblemore-san you can explain what's going on?"Makoto sighs with relief, all the girl's turn their attention  
to the short man who is now standing up.  
Sailor Moon blinks then points hysterically,"AH! It's an evil wizard come from the limits of outer space to destory  
us all!"she points in pure horror.This time, it was everyone's on the couch's turn to fall over anime style.  
  
White Rose Notes:I've done enough for one day I think. Don't worry I'll have more up soon^_~ JaNe. 


	3. Chapter 2

Who's Cousin  
By: White Rose  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon of Harry Potter so stop calling me! JK keep reviewing me pretty please  
  
Chapter 2: Desicions, plans, and tears  
The five fifteen year old girls pulled up chairs from the dinning room, sitting facing the group of  
wizards and witches. The many tales of Harry Potter had been told as had the history of the Sliver Millenium,  
but still some tention remained of uneasiness. After not beining able to stand the silence for much longer,  
the Senshi of Wisdom spoke for mostly everyone,"Well now that this You-Know-Who has reappeared, stronger  
than ever problems are going to occur."  
"Obivously,"Minako adds sighing rubing her temple,"Man, and I though that finding a boyfriend was hard, this  
takes the snake."  
"It's take the snake Mina-chan,"Rei sighs shaking her head.  
"Well, we can't just sit here that's for sure,"Usagi adds concerned,"it's been a while since the attack but still,  
we need to know what to do."  
"It's actually quit simple,"Ami comments pulling out her mini computer,"if we can analazye all the power readings,  
the places of the attacks and trace them back to Voldmort then we'll surely be able to find a weakness."  
"Yeah but then what are we going to do once we get there,"Makoto questions,"We barely know this style of  
majic."  
"I'm sure I could do a fire reading,"Rei suggests.  
"Fire reading?"Harry asks curiously.  
"Hai, I have usually premoniitions about these sorts of things,"Rei winks,"but it takes a lot of time."  
"I'm sure you can find something Rei-chan,"Usagi smiles happily.  
"So your willinging to help us,"the Hagrid states in shock,"even with the odds against you."  
"Of course,"Usagi states clamly,"This isn't just one boy we're talking about, Hagrid-san. This is the whole  
world and many innocent people who have not the power to protect themselves. This is what we have done  
for three years and will continue to do so until we die."  
"So you're all willinging to make the needed sarafices,"the headmaster nods in approval.  
"Demo I think we should at least have a background in this type of magic before we are irrational,"Ami replies,  
peaking her head over the screen of her computer, then ducking behind it.  
"Ami-chan, will you please stop doing an energy reading,"Makoto begs,"it's making my head spin with all  
thos flashing lights."  
"Gomen Mako-chan demo it's for the future of the world,"Ami replies.  
"and for the training of a great docotor,"Minako winks while whispering to the others.  
"So it's settled,"Hermonie sighs with relief,"demo now what?"  
Makoto glances over at her new family member, he seemed to have become silent once the  
stories had begun. *Must not like having to hear about his family die. Beinging famous espeically in the  
wizardary world is not easy, we may have only been famous now but I still find it hard to believe that these  
people know who we are. I bet he's had the hardest time yet, facing this jerk several times in a row*"Oi,  
Harry-san you all right?"  
Harry snaps out of his daydream like state and replies,"Yes Makoto."  
Suddenly there was a large growl throughout the entire room. Instantly all the wizards stand up,  
wands ready staring at the walls as if waiting to be attack. There's another growl this time along with a slight  
moan from the place were Usagi is sitting. The wizards look over to see the group of girls sweatdropping,  
attempting to ignore the blonde in the middle. Finally she grins sheepishly saying,"Mako-chan do you have  
anything to eat?"  
"Usagi, do you purposely come over to my house hungry?"Makoto sighs as she walks into the kitchen.  
Instantly the wizards stare at the blonde who is still grinning while the smell of food hovers in the air.  
"If you people want any good cooking, you better tell Mako-chan now so she doesn't have Usagi steal  
some of your food,"Rei adds smirking.  
"Rei-chan! I'm not that much of a pig,"Usagi cries out in defense.  
"Oh no you don't,"Ami and Mina shout in unison,"you will not fight here with Mako-chan's guest."  
"Demo,"Usagi blinks back holding fake tears starting to let her bottom lip quiver.  
"Usagi,"Makoto glares from the other side of the doorway,"Matte or else no dinner."  
The blonde with pigtails stares in horror at the thought of everyone eating dinner without her. In a sudden  
burst of speed she runs into the kitchen hugging Makoto by the ankles crying,"Iiiiieee! Please! IIIIEEE!  
Don't let me be deprieved of your dinner!"  
"Um...Usagi I was just joking,"the tall burnette sweatdrops while shaking her head.  
The guests blink in shock of seeing this stunt beinging pulled by a fullly grown sixteen year old. The other  
girls of the group sighs heavily then Minako smirks grabbing Harry by the arm asking,"So how do you like  
the world of stardom!?"  
"Um...it's nice,"Harry replies clamly a little shocked at being faced with a blonde with stars in her eyes.  
"Is isn't just the best when someone runs up to you asking for an autograph?"Minako asks smiling her  
blue eyes dancing with delight.  
"Yeah,"he replies queitly.  
Her eyes suddenly turn slightly dark as she says,"but it's not as glorious as they make it out to be."She  
stands up next to him as she adds,"nonetheless you still got to keep going as if you're always in front of  
the camra. You're life has just become everyone elses."  
"Minako, stop beinging so depressing I'm sure you're next photoshoot will be a great success,"Usagi  
adds as she has finally stood up and hugged her friend supporting her.  
"Photoshoot?"Hermonie asks curiously.  
"Yup, our little Anio Minako is the one and only Sailor V,"Makoto hits her blonde friend hard on the back  
sending the blonde forward a little with a smile on her lips and a wink on her eye.  
"Sailor V?"Harry looks at his superiors for assistance.  
"You mean THE Sailor V!"Hermonie screams in shock pointing at the blonde,"I can't believe I have MY   
idol in front of me the whole time and never even realized it! No wonder you look so familiar!"  
"A fan!"Minako jumps for joy,"after all these years I STILL have fans."  
"You're famous?"Hagrid blinks in shock,"What for?"  
"For modeling for a comic book called Sailor V,"Hermonie replies.  
Harry blinks then rubs his eyes staring at the dark hair girl,"You read comic books! Since when! All  
I've ever seen you pick up is a textbook for transfiguration or Potions!"  
"Where have you been Harry!"Hermonie asks,"if you haven't realized yes I do like to have some fun  
at least once in a while and reading Sailor V and watching the television was normal before I came to  
Hogwarts."Then she turned to the blonde asking,"but there was a report several years ago stating you  
had died in a warehouse."  
"I had to fake my death so I could meet up with the rest of the Senshi to defeat Beryl,"Minako explains  
saddly,"it was the only choice I had at the time."There was silence among the group of senshi, all of them  
knew it was never an easy road but someone had to take or least that's what destiny planned out for them.  
"Minako, the team wouldn't be complete without you,"Usagi states trying to hold back the tears.  
"Hai,"Minako smirks,"theyknowtheycan'tget anywithoutVenuswiththem."(she had said this part faster and  
quieter than the Hai)Hermonine and Harry's eyes pop open staring at the other senshi who looked like they  
were going to kill her instead of You-Know-Who  
"What was that Minako?"Ami glares at her friend.  
"Um...skalfjkaldkfjfj,"Minako smiles sheepishly. Just as the rest of her team was about to either kill her or  
torture her the buzzer when off for the oven. Makoto sighs then pulls open the oven shouting,"Guys set the  
table while I dish this out."  
"You're in for a real treat,"Rei tells the headmaster as she pulls out the sliverware.  
"Oh let me,"Dumblore states,"Setous!"with the way of his wand the entire dinning room table was set for  
everyone like a 5 star restaurante. The girls blink in awe, and Makoto nearly drops the food as she comes  
out of the kitchen,"You were saying."  
"Makoto is the best chef in the entire city of Tokyo!"Usagi shouts happily,"she's gonna open up her own  
restaurante and become famous."The entire Usagi was explaining the group Makoto's dream her face was  
turning a bright shade of pink.  
"I'm not that good Usagi,"Makoto states as she places two dishes down, both elaborately done.  
"Did you use magic to do this?"Hermonine asks curiously.  
"Magic to Cook?"Makoto asks in shock,"Iie I've done all the arrangements by hand, it's the way you add the  
toppings just right."The rest of the girls walk into the kitchen brining out the rest of the food and instantly  
the group sits down to eat.  
****  
"Thank you very much Kino-san,"Dumblemore states extending his hand for the young girl.  
"It was nothing thank you for letting me know I at least have familiy,"Makoto smiles happily.  
"Well we better be going,"Hagrid states as he walks out of the door,"T'was 'ice meeting yah, girls."  
"Have a safe trip back,"Rei smiles bowing at the waist.  
"You'll be coming to Hogwarts in September hai?"the headmaster asks hopefully,"I'll send owls out  
next week."  
"Yatta! we finally get to learn REAL magic,"Usagi smiles happily,"did you heart that Luna!"  
"Meow,"the two cats seem to roll their eyes in annoyance.  
"Well we best be going,"Dumblmore sighs,"Synornora."Then turns to leave.  
"Matte,"Makoto shouts," I'll be right back."Then she jets out of the room and runs back in this time with a  
small box that's wrapped in sliver wrapping paper,"Harry, my parents wanted you to have this.I know it's  
a little late but it's addressed to you."  
The young boy stares at the package as he takes it and she smiles. Carefully he looks at the tag, sure  
enough there's Harry Potter written in black ink with a rubber ducky on the side. The boy rips the paper  
and opens the small box to see a sliver key chain with foregin writting on it. He stares up at his cousin  
asking,"What is it?"  
"It's your name in japanese,"Makoto sweatdrops,"I never opened it and actually came accross it last  
weekend. They bought it at a travel shop and meant to take it with them when they were boarding the  
plane to see you. They said I was to young to go and see England."her voice was quiet but a small  
smile was on her face like a loving mother,"I'm sure they're happy you finally got it."  
"Thank you,"Harry smiles hugging the taller girl,"I'll keep it on me always."  
Makoto nods hugging him back,"well, you better be going, long good-bye are never a good thing."  
"Hai, see you in September,"Harry smiles pocketting the sliver key chain. Then the group left in a poof  
of smoke,all of the Sailor Senshi blink in disblief then stare at each other before closing the door and staying  
over for the night. 


	4. Chapter 3

Who's Cousin?!  
By: White Rose  
  
Chapter 3:Attending Hogwarts  
Makoto, Ami, Usagi, Minako, and Rei walked up to the train station in London.Quickly grabbing  
their black cloaks about their bodies, they blend in with the crowd heading towards the stop.  
"Are you absolutely sure we're suppose to be at nine and three-quaters?"Ami asks glancing arounded  
rather worried.  
"Yes, the paper says, Stop nine and three-quaters,"Makoto says looking around,"but I still don't see..."  
Just then a boy with red hair disappears a few feet in front of them, behind him is a large trunk and a small  
owl.  
"Nani don't see?"Minako asks curiously looking around.  
"Makoto!"suddenly a familiar voice shouts, instantly the group of five girls whirl around to see Harry and Hermonine  
running towards them,"Makoto!"  
"Harry!"Makoto shouts happily engulfing the boy in a large hug,"How have you been?Hi Hermoine."  
"Hi minna-chan,"the girl smiles happily.  
"You speak Japanese?"Ami asks curiously.  
"Iie, I'm still learning and now I can really practice,"the little witch smiles.  
"Yatta,"Usagi smiles happily,"then you can help me get a few midnight snacks?"  
"Oh Odangta Atama, you and your bottomless stomach,"Rei mutters.  
Um...Harry,"Makoto asks sheepishly,"demo where is the nine and three-quaters stop?"  
"Oh it's right over here, hidden from people who don't have magic,"Harry explains pointing to the spot where  
a red head girl just vanished to,"We better hurry or else we'll miss the train."  
"Hai,"Minako smiles happily,"This is sooo exciting! And reminds me of the old days. Where's Artimis?"  
"Right here Minna-san,"both cats announce in unison appearing out of Ami and Makoto's bags,"Can we get  
out of these things yet?"  
"Not unless you would be prefer the cage,"Usagi smiles happily instantly the cats quit complaining. The   
group walks through the barrier and stops in front of the Hogwarts' Express.  
"Wow!"Usagi states in awe.  
"What Usagi-san it's just a train,"Rei mutter annoyed as they place all their trunks into the car.  
"Iie, it's just that I just realized that I'm not going to be able to see Mamo-chan for a whole four months,"she  
sniffles then a quick grin spreads on her face,"But I don't have to put up with Chibi-usa until this entire ordeal  
is over! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The other senshi look at their leader with sweatdrops and chuckle nerviously.  
"Do you think she finally cracked?"Minako whispers to Makoto.  
"I think so,"the taller senshi states firmly as they arrange themselves in the seating area.  
"Well we better be going to find Ron,"Harry states,"He can't wait to meet you."  
"You guys can sit with us if you like,"Makoto smiles clamly.  
"Who would ever want Potter sitting with them,"a seaning voice hisses. Instantly the girls whirl to see another  
boy with blonde hair.  
"Back off Marloy,"Harry glares ratther annoyed, this did not go unnoticed by the cousin(of course).  
Makoto's eyes became icy and started to bore into the boy's soul, then a quick smirk appeared on her  
lips as she replied,"Well, who are you suggestting we hang out with? YOU?HAHAHA don't make me laugh."she  
turns her back on the boy facing Harry then giving a quick wink asking,"Well minna should I start the year of  
by pounding another boy or should i wait til after or during the school year?"  
"Hmmm,"Ami states holding her chin,"the one in the beginning of the school year ended up in a coma  
for the rest but he was someone you knew."  
"Hai, that's true,"Rei states,"demo the mid-term "accident" made the kid land the hospital for two months."  
"True True,"Minako mutters,"demo the one at the end of the was six-feet under but he sexually harrasssed you."  
Instantly the four other girls stare at their blonde friend then sighs heavily, within seconds later the sounds of  
fast retreating footsteps was heard on the train and the other boys were nowhere to be seen.  
"What do you know,"Usagi blinks.  
"It actually worked,"Makoto smirks happily as they sit themselves down,"You can go Harry if you want, it doesn't  
matter."  
"After what I just saw!"Harry shouts in amazement,"I'm getting Ron then getting him here so we can tell him!"With  
that the young hero runs off to find his friend.   
***  
"What!"Ron shouts in amazement,"No way!"  
"Oh it's nothing big,"Makoto states sighly waving it off.  
"Oh could you let me miss Darco Marloy getting told off!"Ron shouts at Harry.  
"We were just gonna run off and find you,"Hermonie replies,"but you insisted on running after your sister."  
"Shut up Hermonie,"Ron growls, while the older girls giggle slightly.  
"So Harry what's Hogwarts like?"Makoto ask curiously.  
"Well why don't you look outside for yourself?"Harry states, instantly the five girls gather around the window as  
the mysty mountain fourtrase came into sight.  
"OOOOO, it looks like a fariy tale castle,"Usagi says starry eyed, the other girls chuckle at their friend.  
Smoothly the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station causing instant haoic as people rushed off  
the express and onto the platform. The curious forgein students stared upon the large man as the new years  
were ushered into the coaches for their trip accross the lake. Quietly the five girls looked rather lost standing  
as the older students were forced into carriages that took them directly to the mansive school.  
"Kino-sama!"a familiar voice shouts, instantly the tall burnette whirls in the direction of the voice to find  
a woman walking with a black cloak on.She smiles saying,"I'm presuming you are the five transfer students."  
"H...I mean yes,"Makoto says in broken english,"I'm am Makoto Kino and these are my friends."  
"Usagi Tuskino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, and Minako Anio,"the teacher states reading from a scroll in her  
hands,"Could you please follow me so we can get you sorted into the proper houses."  
"Sorted?"Rei asks looking at Minako curiously. The blonde only shrugs as they follow the woman into a  
carriage, loading all their trucks on top.   
***  
In a dark section of a room, a figure is hunched over a pile of books and scrolls. In the corner is  
a glass cage with a rooted tree inside but there is nothing inside the cage alive. The sound of scribbles  
echoes through the stuffy office. There's a knock, instantly the cloaked head looks up at the door  
stating,"Enter."  
"Oh my lord,"a nervous voice states hurrily closing the door behind him,"I have news from Hogswarts."  
"Really,"the voice seems to grin in amusement,"Well let's see what our dear headmaster has cooked up  
for us in attempt to protect Mr. Potter."  
"It says right here that there are going to be 5 transfer students from Japan,"the hubble servant states handing  
The Daily Prophet wizard paper to a hand beneathe the cloak.  
"Interessssting,"the master's voice hisses reading the article,"Five new transfer students from Japan, two  
from well known wizard families, Kino and Hino."There's a slight pause,"Kino, Makoto is the second cousin of  
Harry Potter and lost her family at a young age being raised by muggles. Well isn't that a pitty."  
"What m'lord?" the servant asks nervousily.  
"The Kinos and Potters would have been such a powerful allance but then they refused my offered and now  
their children have to follow in their footsteps,"the master smirks then snaps,"Go and see if you can anything  
else useful to do."  
"Y-Yes m'lord,"the stuttering continues until the door to the office is shut, leaving the hunched figure smirk.  
A long snake slithers along the papers, stopping at it's master's hand as he gently strokes it's head. The figure  
speaks horsely,"Well, what do you think my pet? Hm...should we give the Kino's daughter a chance at joining  
MY deatheaters or should we just let her become your lunch?"The snake replies with a long hiss, echoing  
through the poorly light study.  
***  
Makoto looks around nervously as they stand in front of a large door, the entrance to the dining hall.  
Glancing at the teacher who had taken them from the train, Professor McGonagull,(Hey I can't spell ok and I forget  
some stuff so give me a break) then at Ami who seemed to be amazed at the entire experience. Usagi was hiding  
behind Rei cause the large hallways were scareing her. Rei was staring at the painting amazed how they were actually  
alive. Minako was attempted to turn around and run screaming bloody murder cause she was actually going to be  
facing more fans like Hermonie once she entered the room. After a moment of what seemed to be just staring at the  
door, the Professor opened the door walking inside. Instantly all eyes seemed to turn onto the five girls as they walked  
to the center of the hall.  
"Now you're going to be sorted into the four different houses I was talking about,"the professor states clamly as she  
points to the hat that was sitting on a stool in front of all.  
*Shit, I knew I should have been listening*Makoto cursed to herself glancing at Ami hoping for an escape. Her blue  
hair friend just smiled trying to feel comfortable.   
"Anio Minako,"the hat spoke. Instantly the burnette stared at the hat blinking in disbelief.  
"I can handle talking cats, so hell wny not talking hats too," Usagi mutters to Makoto as Minako sat down in front  
of the body of students.   
"Hm,,definatly a leader, protector too and I know where you will go young lady,"the hat mutters on top of Minako's  
head,"Gryffindor!"the hat screams. Instantly the tall girl looks over to see her cousin waving her over, she glances  
back at her friends smiling and nodding in hope of being in the same house.  
"Rei Hino,"the house shouts, with grace the black hair girl sits down placing the hat on top.  
"Hm,,, insteresting indeed,"the hat smiles,"Mystics and studies you are strong like your mother. Duty and honor  
always important as well so therefore you should go to," Rei winces as she waits hearing, "Ravenclaw!" Her face  
is shocked as her new house shouts in cheer. Softly she smiles at the remaining three, taking a seat on the  
edge hoping for at least one of her friends. She glances over at Minako mouthing,"Gomen." The sorted blonde smiles  
waving and giggling as "Ami Mizuno" is called up to the stool.   
"Hm....extremely intelligent,"the hat mutters,"you wish to be with friends, so go to Ravenclaw!"The blue hair girl sighs  
with relief as she takes a seat next to Rei, then waving over at the blonde also mouthing,"Gomen."  
"Tuskino Usagi,"the hat shouts next, instantly the blonde is knocked out of her daydream of Mamour and stumbles to  
the stool. The people giggling slightly, but her protectors glare at the laughing house called Slytherin. As soon as the  
hat was placed between the two odangos it screamed,"Gryffindor!" Instantly the blonde happily runs over to Minako  
hugging her hysterical.  
"Makoto Kino,"the hat shouts, instantly Makoto felt all eyes on her but she shrugged it off as she walked to stool, smirking  
at her friends as the hat jumped onto her head.  
"My My Kino, I haven't heard that name in a long time,"the hat states,"Mother was Hugglepuff, father from Ravenclaw, but  
you my dear seem to be a protector, powerful, and intelligent. So Slytherin!"   
The world seemed to go dead, Makoto blink in shock staring at the body of students. Her friend's just as shocked  
as her but still smiling. Next to her cousin's table the Slytherins were cheering loudly.Quietly, she stood up smiling at Harry  
before sitting down silently at the end of the table. Instantly she felt a pair of smirking eyes fall on her but she ignored it. The  
sorting continued for another half hour of new first year students.  
  
WR: Well that was a surprise eh? Tell me what you think please. Sorry it took me sooo long to get it out but I'm trying really  
hard with school. R/R  
Short Japanese lesson for next chapters^_~  
Aishiteru=I luv you  
arigatoo=thanks  
Daijoubu desuka=Are you all right?  
Watwashi wa=I am  
Nande kus= What the hell?  
Dare=Who?  
Doko=Where  
Omae=You(rude mostly)  
Urasei=Shut up!  
  
Well see you around and please read my Weiss Kruez/SM cause it's counts are looking low;_: 


	5. Chapter 4

Who's Cousin  
by: White Rose  
  
Disclaimer:I've got plenty of nothin' and nothin's plenty for me(Porgy & Bass). I don't own SM or HP so please  
don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 4: Woppling Makoto  
Makoto glances around the room for the girl's dorm. Her trunk, which was a dark green with all  
of her stuff inside. None of the other girls were around so she sighed falling on her bed, staring up at the  
ceiling asking out loud,"How the heck did I get myself into this mess again?"Annoyed with the silence she  
roles on to her stomach,staring at the wall "Doushite? Nani did I deserve to get this punishment? I thought  
for sure I be with Harry."  
"Potter sure is a looser,"a distant voice in English echoes down the hall followed by spitful laughter and  
snickering. Makoto growls flipping onto her back again before sitting up and opening her trunk.  
"Hm, maybe I should read,"Makoto thinks picking up one of the latest cooking maganeze looking at the  
recipes and latest cooking tips.Just then there was a knock on the door, she snaps her head up asking  
"Nani?"  
"Huh?"a head pops into the room, Makoto narrows her eyes staring at the blonde Slytherin she had the  
pleasure of meeting on the train,*What year is he anyway?*"Well, looks like Potter's cousin is going to be  
staying with us. You're so much more smarter than Potter is."  
Her eyes are now slits her mouth flying in Japanese,"Bakayora, stop talking about Harry like that otherwise  
omae wo korosu."  
Marloy just blinked at her then smirked sticking his nose up in the air,"You actually must be really dum  
considering the fact you can't speak English."  
Within a second , Makoto was standing in front of Darco Marloy, her green eyes seemed to glow  
with maddness, her fist gripped tightly, nails nearly breaking her skin. LIfting one finger she points her index  
finger at the blonde and taking a deep breathe and in broken English says,"Just because I can't speak   
your baka language perfectly doesn't mean you have the right to say anything about my cousin. So don't  
mess with me, bakayora and I'm not stupid."  
"Oh is that a threat?"another chubby voice smirks. Makoto glares at the two boys standing behind Marloy,  
instantly they shinked away.  
"Hai, bakayoras,"Makoto replies coldly.  
"You really think your tough don't yah,"Marloy snaps smirking,"I bet what you said on the train early was  
nothing more than a bluff. Well why don't you take a swing at me if your so strong?"  
"Cause you're not worth my time,"she replies closing the door in the jerk's face,"GGGGGGRRRRRR! That's  
it I'm gonna go train." And faster than anyone could say "Jupiter", Makoto was changed into a typical  
gi and jogging through the halls of Hogwarts. She had reached the Quidtach field she glances around. Then  
sees a large willow tree, she walks up to it glaring at her now punching bag.  
***  
From the Glythindor view Usagi looks down at the tall building. Noticing a tall burnette and fellow  
senshi standing near a willow, she shouts,"Oi Minako Look it's Makoto!"  
"Oi Makoto!"Minako shouts happily waving but their friend didn't seemed to notice,"Guess she's starting  
her training early.*Must have been pissed off by the Slytherin people*  
"Hey minna,"Hermonine smiles happily enter the room which the the girls shared.   
"Oi Hermonine,"Minako smiles happily,"What's...cup?"  
"Iie Minako,"Usagi states, "It's 'What's not? Hai?"  
"No ,it's what's up?"Hermonine states,"As for me nothing."  
"Same here but our friend Makoto is going to start training,"Usagi smiles happily pointing out of the window.  
"Oh MY GOD! Is she crazy!"Hermonine asks screaming.  
"Doushite? Nani kuso?"Minako blinks looking at Usagi who is also completely clueless.  
"That's the woppling willow! She'll get herself killed!"Hermonine shouts. At hearing this all girls are running  
out of Glytherin, Harry and Ron stared at them then decided to follow them.  
***  
Makoto stares at the large tree, then pulling out a stero throwing a mix of Japanese anime and  
pop music into the CD-player. She begins to stretch her body, then gets into a fighting stance.  
"Makoto!"Usagi shouts hysterically. The stubborn burnette grunts then throws her fist into the trunk of the  
tree. What she didn't except was for one of the limbs of the tree to attack her back.A small branch seems  
to form a fist hitting her in the stomach. This throws her back a few feet, making her clutch her stomach for a  
second. Cursing the day, her green eyes harden as she stands up.Her friends sigh with relief but stare in shock  
as again she attacks the tree this time easily she dodges, smirking attacking and dodging the branches that  
amied at her head.   
Slowly a trickle of students stare at the insane girl. Eventually there was a large crowd of shocked  
students staring at the girl. What was really amazing was there were some dents on the tree from her fists'  
repetitive hits. Each time it looked like she was going to get hit up side the head she dodged, nearly flashing  
before their eyes.  
The four students from Japan were standing off from the rest of the group of students. Actually  
talking to Makoto with words of encouragment, well except Ami who was shaking with fright,"Oh oneiga  
matte Mako-chan! You'll get yourself killed!"  
"Makoto! Come on it's your old boyfriend!"Minako smirks, knowing the result.  
"IIE!"Makoto screams as she is slugged in the jaw by one of the heaviest branches. The other students  
chuckle at her but she stands up scanning the branches then leaps up into the air with a warrior's cry, her finger  
in the air then quickly turning it into a fist she breaks the branch that hit. Makoto lands on her feet, still in  
a fighting stance watiting to see if the tree would dare to attack the incarnation of the daughter of Jupiter.  
Above the sky a clap of thunder was heard, along with the darkening of the sky. Makoto looks up towards  
the sky mummering,"Okka-san." This time the music had switched to the end of the CD, the final song.  
Otomae no porisll. She smiles humming the song along while cooling down, away from the willow, it's  
still large branches moving in anger.   
/Donna pinchi no toki mo zettai akiramenai   
Sou yo sore ga karen na otome no porisii   
Itsuka honto ni deau daiji na hito no tame ni   
Kao wo agete tobikonde yuku no/   
Harry walks over to the tall gaint from Jupiter smiling happily saying,"I'm glad you're all right."  
"Of course I'm all right,"Makoto smirks,"I've lived through youmas worse than that tree."  
"I guess so,"Harry smiles happily,"You wanna go talk?"  
Before Makoto could answer, she noticed a few figures advancing them towards, sticking out the  
most was Usagi, Minako, Rei, Ami, Hermonine, Ron, and a few angry looking teachers.  
"Hai,"Makoto smiles happily placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. Just then Usagi glops her,sending them  
all toppling to the ground seeing stars,"Usagi-chan omae weight a ton."  
"Bakayaro!"Usagi shouts grabbing a hold of Makoto's top shouting,"What if you got korosu! BAKA!  
Jupiter Honto!"Then the innocent blonde smiles happily,"Who was it today? Marloy?HEHE"  
"Nice to see you too, Usagi,"Makoto sighs underneathe the pile,"Hai, it was Marloy-baka."  
  
/Tsun to itai mune no oku de   
Koi ga mezameru wa   
Kowai mono nanka nai yo ne   
Tokimeku hou ga ii yo ne  
Ooki na yume ga aru yo ne   
Dakara pitto ririshiku/  
  
"Hai Makoto, it wasn't actually the most rational thing in the world,"Ami states.  
"Demo, I'm sure no one is going to mess with you!"Minako smiles happily.  
Instantly Rei glares at the blonde muttering,"baka."  
"Rei-chan omae meany!"Minako whines getting into her actress mode,"Doushite! Doushite, do I put  
up with all the abuse!" The other girls chuckle at their friend's distress,"Doushite is the world so curel!"  
This sent Usagi and Rei rolling on the ground in laughter while the other students laughed along with  
them.  
"Kino Makoto!"a new voice shouts annoyed, instantly the giggling from the group stopped as Harry's  
favorite professor glared down at her.  
  
/Motto taihen na koto ippai machiuketeru   
Kitto sore wa karei ni habataku chansu   
Minna honki no toki ga tottemo kirei dakara   
Jishin motte kuria shite yuku no/   
  
"Doko no omae?"Makoto asks standing up glancing at Harry, hoping for a clue,"Oh gomen nasi,  
I mean eh..."  
"I am Professor Snape head of Slytherin,"the professor states rather angrily glaring at Harry,"I  
was just wondering what are you doing?"  
"I'm training, because one of your students pissed me off!"Makoto snaps her eyes narrowing.  
"So you take your anger out on a tree,"Snape glares back.  
"Hai,"she answers,"I mean Yes, otherwise your entire house be in the hospital." This caused the  
rest of the group to snicker but ignoring to face the teacher.  
  
/I kno  
Ima wa nemuru michi no pawaa   
Itsuka afureru wa/  
  
Snape glanced at the group, seeming to tearing all of them from the inside out but only Makoto  
appeared unfased."I like to speak with you in private Kino-san."  
  
/Naritai mono ni naru yo ne   
Ganbaru hito ga ii yo ne   
Namida mo tama ni aru yo ne   
Dakedo pitto ririshiku(1)/  
  
"Yatta" she replies turning off her CD-player and picking it up,"Ja ne Minna."she flashes them  
a smile following the head of her house towards her cage. The other girls stare shaking their  
heads while Harry is nearly in shock, his mouth gaping.  
"Oi Harry,"Ami states smiling,"Don't worry about Makoto, she can take care of herself."  
"Has she always been like that?"Harry asks.  
"She has been kicked out for getting into fights at school but she has a strong heart,"Usagi  
states smilling.  
"She's my strongest senshi,"Minako smiles proudly.  
"Senshi?"Ron asks curiously.  
"Soldier,"Ami replies.  
"She's a soldier!?"Ron shouts in amazement.  
"Iie! IIE! Baka,"Rei states,"we are the Sailor Senshi from Japan or else known as Pretty Soldiers in  
Sailor Suits."  
"The Sailor Senshi!" Ron says in amazement then looking at Hermonine,"Did you know about this!?"  
"Um...yes,"Harry replies sheepishly,"but you can't tell anyone cause it might cause trouble."  
"I won't tell a soul!"Ron states proudly,"I've heard about you guys it was in the Daily Prohpet on the  
front page and got the ministery all rialed up because they couldn't locate your identies. Can you  
teach me how to do that!?"  
"Actually, we each have our own powers,"Rei says quietly.  
"Powers?"Harry asks curiously.  
"Yup, Sailor Mercury has the power of ice and wisdom. Sailor Mars is the soldier of fire and passion.  
Sailor Venus is the soldier of love and leader of the inner. Sailor Moon is the incarnation of Princess  
Serenity,"Hermonine states proudly.  
"You really did alot of research on us didn't you?"Minako blinks in disbelief.  
"What's Makoto's power?"Harry asks Ami.  
"She is the protector and controls lightening, from the planet Jupiter both outer and inner senshi,"the  
blue hair genius answers clamly.  
"Outer SEnshi?"Hermonine asks curiously.  
"From the planets outside the asteroid belt, they rarely leave their post unless it is really important,"Minako  
states,"We protect the princess and they protect the solar system from intruders."  
"I still don't get it,"Harry states," then how can Makoto be both inner and outer?"  
Usagi and the other senshi look at each then all eyes were on Ami. The blue hair genius shrugs saying,"Ask  
Pluto, how the heck should I know?"  
"She has a good point,"Usagi states both Minako and Rei agree noding all knowing.  
"Well we better be heading in for dinner,"Ron states.  
"I wonder how Makoto's gonna react to the fact she won't be able to cook for a while,"Rei mutters  
to herself.  
"Probably find the cooks and kick them out, since her kitchen is one of her many talents,"Ami  
replies, the two Ravenclaws smirk nodding agreement.  
****  
Makoto trailed quietly behind Professor Snape, entering the Slytherin's common room.  
She glanced around noticing all the students looking uneasy at her, heavily she sighs waiting to  
be let into his office. Once they were inside she notices the piles of old papers a a coldern along  
with several indrigents. Snape closed the door, motioning her to sit down in the chair in front of his  
desk. Glaring at her he sits down behind the desk, uneasily there is a moment of complete silence.  
"Yatta, nani? I didn't hit any human,"Makoto growls in japanese underneat her breathe.  
"I know Miss Kino,"the professor replies,"but you as a person from a different country should know  
there are consequences to certain actions. I know that no one was hurt but still we have to be extra  
careful escpecially during this time."  
Makoto nods her eyes had soften a tone asking in broken English,"There is something else you  
wanted to speak to me about."  
"Yes,"Snape replies clamly reaching into the drawer he pulls out a piece of paper handing it to her  
"you're sechduled with the six years because of your advance experience in the dark arts."  
"Dark Arts?"Makoto asks curiously taking her sechdule  
"The Sailor Senshi,"Snape replies.  
"You know,"she states in shock.  
"Yes and a selected few other teachers know,"Professor Snape adds,"but not many students  
know about this. I'm requesting you as well as the other senshi don't use your powers while here  
in Hogwarts or in Slytherin."  
"I can't promise that,"Makoto replies coldly,"my job is to protect the innocent, magic or no magic.  
I knew that coming into this school and I will continue to preform my duty to Serenity and the  
other inner senshi, as long as I live. I will not harm any student with or without my powers but that  
doesn't mean if provoked I won't defend myself."  
The professor stared at the tall burnette who was sitting tall and switching from English to Japanese.  
"Yatta,"he agrees annoyance,"Your dismissed."  
"Arigatou, sensi,"she states standing up walking to the door.  
"Kino-san,"Snape adds, she turns,"stay away from the Gyfrindors if you want to fit in here."  
"I will befriend who I wish to befriend, no matter what the price and I will remain loyal to my princess,"  
Makoto replies coldly slaming the door and marching back to her room, everyone ignoring her completely.  
Muttering underneather her breathe in Japanese"I thought for sure I was gonna get kicked out for that  
one. Jupiter guide me."  
Behind a corner a lone figure watched the storm pass by, a few blonde strains of hair fell into  
his eyes. Quietly with his hand he pushed them out of the way barely in time to see the transfer student  
disappear into her room for the remainer of the night.  
  
  
(1) English: Madien's Policy  
Whatever pinch that I am in, I will   
never give up   
That's right, that is the lovely   
maiden's policy   
For the important person that I   
will someday surely meet   
Lift my face up high, and go plunging forward   
  
A bitter pain that lies deep within my heart   
A love is awakening   
  
There is nothing I am afraid of   
A pounding heart is much better   
I have great dreams of the future   
That's why I will go on bravely   
  
I am waiting for many more dreadful   
things to happen   
That will surely be a chance to   
flap my wings gracefully   
Because everyone is beautiful when   
they are serious   
With faith in myself I will go clearing ahead   
  
The unknown power that is sleeping now   
Will someday burst outside   
  
I will be what it is I want to be   
Those who persevere are much better   
From time to time I may shed a tear   
But still I will go on bravely 


	6. Chapter 5

Who's Cousin  
White Rose  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter so please don't sue me.  
Chapter 4: Nightmares: Present, Past, and Future  
Harry moaned in his sleep as his vision was taken to another dark place filled with snakes and  
death eaters. A lone figure stood behind a podum his face darken by a hood but his voice was clear and  
known to the Potter child. Harry's dreamself strinked away as he drifted to the center of the blind followers.  
Glancing around he noticed at once all eyes suddenly turned on him, then they jump on him.  
"AH!"Harry cried his eyes popping open only to find himself safe in his bed with his heart racing. Slowly and  
trembling he reached up to feel the scar that was burning on his forehead bright green. Taking a deep  
breathe he stood up and walked over to the window looking over the grounds of Hogwarts only for his eyes  
to widen at the sight of the Dark Mark, underneathe it was a several gravestones marked with the different  
planet's name starting with Mercury then ending with Jupiter.  
"HAHAHA! Potter you might have been able to save yourself but you will never be able to save your only  
blood living relative!"a voice echoed.  
"Makoto?"Harry asked sadly kneeling in front of Jupiter's headstone,"Makoto! NNNNOOOOO!"  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Harry screamed this time shooting up in bed jumping  
out to the window grabbing his glasses to see the grounds of Hogwarts completely bare, he wiped the  
sweat from his forehead feeling the burning sensation of his scar. Taking a deep breathe he sat down on  
his bed holding his head.  
Suddenly a horned owl flew into the window landing right in front of Harry. The young prodegy  
stared blankly at the bird for a moment until it softly hooted showing it's white envelope dangling from it's  
claw. Instantly he picked the enevelope reading his name "Harry" in both English and Japanese. Sighing  
with relief he hurrily opened it.  
  
Hey Harry,  
You ok? I know you're having nightmares cause they're plaguing me as well. Do you want to talk about it  
cause I don't think I'm gonna be able to go back to sleep for a while, just send Thunder back with your reply.  
Your's Always,  
Makoto  
PS If you don't want to talk about it now, I'll see during DADA (I'm in the 6th years classes^_^V)  
  
Harry smiled lightly then handed the owl a treate saying,"I'll be right back."Instantly he pulls out  
a quil and paper beginning to write what happened in his dream then placing it into an enevelope with  
Makoto in English on it. The young boy handed it to the bird, and instantly Thunder was gone with a rumble  
in the far distant.  
Quietly in the dead of night Harry stared at the stars from his tower waiting for any sign of Thunder.  
Overhead the moon shown brightly against the stars that kissed the velvet blue sky, dawn was no where in  
sight.The bird returned but only dropped off the letter before flying back to the sky without waiting for a reply.  
This letter was thicker than the first and Harry instsantly tworn it open silently reading by moonlight.  
  
Wow Harry, you sure got yourself into a pinch eh? I bet it even made your scar burn, am I right? Oh course,  
anyway I want you to wright your godfather and tell the headmaster first thing in the morning.At least we  
have a lead before all this comes into full swing.   
To be honest, I'm worried about the girls cause they haven't had any sort of problems with this  
so maybe it's just us. The problem is Rei has special powers that allow her to interpert dreams, I want you  
to see her about this as well. You just take it easy, no one is going to loose anyone, I won't let them hurt  
you or the others. I'm sorry I'm not there when you need me believe I wish I wasn't here in this baka dorm.  
You asked about my nightmare tonight well it's not fun. It was about the past. I guess now is good  
as a time as any to tell you that as a Sailor Senshi we don't die really just get reborn or have our memories  
earsed for a while. Well our latest fight required all of us except Usagi to die and I had the entire flashback  
tonight. Don't worry,we'll make it through this together even if your and my house are enemies. Shit, Snape  
is coming down the halls for some reason, gotta go.  
See you in the morning,  
Makoto.  
PS Good night and sleep well.  
  
Harry yawned slightly after reading the final PS.*Arigatou, Makoto for at least being here.* With  
that thought he cuddle up under the coverswhere the nightmares left him alone for the rest of the night.  
***  
Makoto sighed heavily in relief as Snape passed by her room. Silently she lied there waiting for  
A) Thunder's hopefully soundless return B) Snape to walk back to his room so she could get a head start  
in her classes*I'm so excited yet scared about this school. Demo I have to be here for Harry, and I'm sure  
something's going to happen. I need to talk to him about the past there might be a pattern or something at  
least familiar that we could used against that jerk.* Just then the sound of footprints down the hall could be  
heard once more as well as the candle light's flicker from outside the door.  
Suddenly the door opened with a squeak, Makoto rolled on her side away from the door keeping  
her breathing easy and clam. The door opened more but Makoto didn't budge only kept breathing smoothly.  
"You know it too,"Snape's voice whispered through the room as he stared at the supposely sleeping form  
"He's calling and that can only mean trouble for all of us."With that he closed the door nearly silently, only  
for Makoto to stand up on the floor soundless in shock*HE KNEW! WHAT THE FUCK!* Just then there  
was a tapping at her window, the burnette opened her window to let Thunder excepting a reply she extended  
her hand only for the owl to fly to it's cage falling asleep"Thunder no baka, I guess you need more training."  
Makoto mutter as she slowly climbed back into bed, her pajamas were a simple t-shirt with shorts.  
"Demo so does everyone else with what we're going against." As her head hit the pillow she fell asleep  
peacefully unaware on the other side of Hogwarts in a different house her friend was having a real nightmare.  
***  
As the night continue silently, not even the owls dared to hoot let alone fly as the fog slowly crept  
over the facilities. High on the rooftops of the abandon buildings five figures stood tall and waiting, in front  
was a group of dark shadows with a strange symbol varring on the parts of the body tattooed. In front  
was a cloaked man his face hidden from site but at his feet slithered a snake moving over the frozen ground,  
turning everything even blacker than before.   
Instantly the tallest of the opposing figures stepped up shouting only to be zapped down to the  
ground. The other four attempted to retalliate only for them too to be falling to the cold ground below the  
roof tops. The different symbols shown from the depts only to burst into the pitch black sky but they're  
colors were absorbed by the darkness never to become the stars in the sky only to remain fallen soldiers.  
Bodies parts and blood decorated the black ground creating a pathway of pain towards the high towers of  
Hogwarts. The cloak figure and his followers continued to move forward and upon entering the main hall of  
the school, everything burst into flames with the screams echoing the halls. Then the hiss of the snake over  
took the lion along with the gates to Hogwarts throwing it's head back and eating the head of Kino Makoto.  
On the fence was the boy who had nearly survived everything, the boy who they claim lived and Voltement  
could not beat was tied. His eyes were hallow and mouth gapped in a soundless scream.  
Rei shoot up in her bed screamingly hysterically chultching her head,"IIE! IIE! IIIIIIEEEEE!"  
"Rei! Rei!" one of the girls from Ravenclaw shouted annoyed at the fact she had been awaken,"Snap  
out it!"She approached the screaming transfer student only to stare in horror as the dark hair girl bloodshot  
eyes stared at her soulessly.  
"REI-chan!"in a blur of blue the bright little Ami had become the friend once again.Instantly she hugged her  
friend rocking her back and forth like you would a child with a nightmare,"SH, It was just a dream. Sh."  
"IIE,"Rei moaned her eyes slowly turning back to their normal violet but without the glow from the previous day  
"IIE, Ami-chan, oneiga I need to talk with minna-chan. Not in the morning demo now. Onegia."  
"Hai, I'll go find the head of the house then we'll talk with Dumblemore,"Ami states reassuring looking at the  
other girls in the room."Could you do that for me Mary?"  
"Hai,"Mary states running off to find her house head, her footsteps heard down the hall.  
As the girl disappeared down the hall, Ami's thought instantly went to how could she help her friend.  
*We'll figure out the defences as soon as Rei is under control. We can't go into battle without our emotions  
ready otherwise there won't be a chance. Serenity-sama, Mercury-san onegia help us get through this alive.*  
***  
In a room filled of myst and ripples a lone figure stood, only the sound of mummers could be  
heard as the figure bow her head in a prayer.Her red lips seemed to be the only movement as the mysts  
slowly set in filling the room so none could see in or out.  
  
  
  
White Rose's Notes: Hi people yes! I am having a major writer's block. I'm soo sorry about not being able  
to get more out to you. It's just I've been busy getting ready for my graduation so my friends have come before  
my writing, also I have to get a job for the summer(grumbles) before I get my ass to college. Many of you have  
no idea what I have to go through to get into college so suggestion get good SAT scores and good grades  
and don't reach too high(like apply to an ivy with a C average).   
Heero:You're getting off topic(points gun) All obisicals must be eliminated.  
White Rose:(presses command button and black hole forms under Heero sending him to the next dimension)  
HAHAHA! The Pen is mighter than the gun.Any way, I'm done with my ranting for now but I'm so glad all of you  
have been so patient with me. I'll try to get more out as soon as I can. Arigatou R&R onegia! 


	7. Chapter 6

Who's Cousin  
White Rose  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter so don't sue me  
  
Chapter 5: New feelings and confronting relatives  
Makoto ran to her third period class huffing and puffing because of the distance.*Please don't let  
me be late...Please don't let me be late.*Just then a blonde blur bipassed her sending her to the floor after  
a trip on her black robes. Looking up from her kissing position with the floor she sighed heavily noticing  
her princess in the same position only further down the hall.  
"Morning Mako-chan,"Minako states walking up to her friend helping her up.  
"Morning,"Makoto smiled as they ran over to Usagi, picking her up,"At least I won't be the only one late."  
"MAtte!"Usagi screams,"When did the second bell ring?"  
*BRING!BRING!* Instantly all three girls screamed hysterically attempting to reach the door as the bell finished  
but the door closed in their face.  
"IIE!"they scream banging on the door hysterically, suddenly the door opened only for all three to fall on their  
faces in front of the class for DADA.  
"I'm presuming you are the new transfer students,"a familiar voice states from the front of the room. Instantly  
all three look at each other then their mouths drop in shock to see a woman with long black hair that went  
down to her waist and dark violet eyes smirking at them. Her black/purple robe fit her well and in her hand  
was a piece of paper as she read off the names,"(don't know Usagi's last name)Usagi, Anio Minako, and  
Kino Makoto, the biggest slackers in the Juuban section of Tokyo."  
"Hey! We are not slackers!"Makoto shouts in defense standing up then glanced at the blondes,"well they might  
be but I am not."  
"I hope you will disprove my theory Kino-san, but until you do 10 points from both your house on account of  
being late,"the teacher smirks walking around to her chalkboard,"Ladies stop gawking and take your seats."  
"Hai,"they chorused sitting around each other, Makoto on her own table since no one in her house  
liked her."As I was telling the rest of you sixth yearers this year we will cover physical defense and mental  
defense against the dark arts for the first semester. Next semester you will begin reviewing for the past  
years to prepare for the Wizard test. Are there any questions so far?"  
Instantly a few hands popped up,"What is it Kino?"  
"Does everyone have to take the test?"the girl ask curiously.  
"If you want to be a socress then yes,"the teacher states lifting her eyebrows in slight surprised only to recieve  
a grown from two blondes in the back,"Any other questions?"There was complete silence,"All right, let's  
get started, you're first assistment is to do a five page report on the wizard:Grim Reaper it's due next friday."  
Makoto sighed heavily as she broke out her notebook and began taking notes on the Grim Reaper*Why  
does this teacher seem familiar, she's has this dark aura around her but I don't think it's bad but I don't under  
stand*Snap*.GRRR, baka pencil!*  
***  
Transfirguration came after DADA but the burnette was able to find her class without too much hasal.  
*There this wasn't too hard just had to run past Snape and dodge a few bastards,*Makoto smiled taking her  
seat in the center of the classroom.  
"Excuse me,"a familiar voice broke her train of thought,"but may I sit here?"  
"Huh?"Makoto stared at the blonde hair boy*IIE! IIE! IIE!NOT DARCO MALFOY NO BAKA!*her mind screamed in  
protest but her mouth only gaped open as he started taking out his quill and scrolls as if there was nothing anomal  
with the situtation,"Demo...demo."she stuttered.  
"Miss Kino!"the teaher instantly shouted her name,"Could you please stop goggling Marloy and tell me how to  
tranform your quill into a dove?"  
Makoto instantly saw red but kept her cool repling,"Yes,mum."Then pulling out her wand and hovering it over the quill  
she muttered,"Dovie Nonovie, pop."*POP*within seconds her quill was a small white dove shaking on her desk.  
"Very good Miss Kino, I see you actually were paying attention,"Mrs. McGongall stated turning to the board once more  
only to eventually repeat the same process Makoto had preformed.  
The entire time Makoto was busy scribbling down notes(after she had turned the quill back) she never noticed  
a pair of blue eyes glancing at her profile. Darco sighed heavily as the bell rang for the end of class but it was not heard  
by the tall burnette as she ran to her next class. He glanced around the room only to lock eyes with the only soul who  
dare to annoy him to death, Harry Potter.  
"Stay away from Makoto,"Harry growled as he pushed by Darco,"she already lives in your house so don't take her  
away."  
Darco nodded only to sprint out of the room towards his next class, attempting to move through the halls without Crabbe  
and Goyle to see his bright red face.  
***  
"I HATE school!"Makoto moaned as she hid her face with her hands.  
"But Makoto it's a great school, the best in the entire world,"Ami differs from the inside of her history book.  
"Makoto come it can't be that bad,"Minako states attempting to sooth her friend,"There are so many cute guys here and  
I bet you none look like your old sempai!"she gave a quick V and a wink only Makoto to cover her ears glancing over  
at Usagi and Rei who were engaged in a *serious* rasberry fight.  
"You guys are soo lucky,"Makoto states attempting to fight the tears. Suddenly she got up and picked up her lunch only to  
walk away*You always somehow get someone for company.*  
"Mako-chan?"Usagi broke off from the fight staring at the retreating form of her senshi and friend."What did I miss?"  
"I don't know,"Minako states quietly,"Maybe she just wants to be alone."  
"Iie,"Rei states standing up,"she's jealous that we at least have one person in our house."  
"Oh,"Usagi states quietly, silence floats through her mind for a moment,"Come on!"she smiles happily,"Let's go cheer  
her up!"Within seconds the four girls ran after their friend but only were stopped by the school bell with disappointment  
in their eyes as they headed back inside.  
Behind the bush, Makoto watched her friends leave and heavily sigh staring up at the sky*I have a free now,  
maybe I should go find Harry and talk with him. It's been a while since I saw him*she thinks to herself. Soundlessly she  
moved through the halls glancing around only to hear sobs from the girl's bathroom. Curiously she entered poking  
her head in expecting to see several girls gained up on one but there was no one. Another wail errupted through  
the bathroom and she swung the stall door open only to come face to face with a ghost on the toilet.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Makoto screamed.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"the ghost girl screamed.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"then they both scream only  
for Makoto to slam the door shut panting hysterically"GHOST! IT HAD TO BE A GHOST!"The only sound that was heard  
was the sound of the dripping pipes, the girl bang her head against the stall hard muttering,"It's nothing Makoto, nothing."  
"Boo-woo!"the voice from the inside cried,"Why am I always alone?"more sobbing could be heard. Taking a deep breathe  
the girl turned around and knocked on the door,"Go away! I don't want to be made fun of today."  
"I'm sorry I just wasn't expecting a ghost,"Makoto apologizes,"I won't make fun of you. May I come in?"  
"How can I tell you're not lieing,"the ghost replied her suppisicous voice threw daggers of annoyance.  
"Fine, I'll just leave and find my cousin since your no fun,"Makoto states turning away walking away,"besides I didn't want  
to be friends with a good for nothing cry baby."  
"Who are you calling a cry baby?"the voice states as the squeaky door opened a crack and a white powdry figure's head  
popped out for a second.  
"Well I was talking about you,"Makoto states folding her arms accross her chest,"Why are you crying?"  
"Cause I'm always alone being made fun of,"the ghost girl wails unhappily.  
"Doesn't anyone come and see you?"Makoto asks curiously.  
"Well,"the ghost goes into thought,"there actually was Harry Potter, Hermonine, and Ron something but they don't come here  
very often."  
"Well, since my house completely hates me why don't you tell me all about everything since I don't have class for a while,"Makoto  
suggests,"just stop the wailing."  
*Sniffle*"I guess,"*sniffle*the ghost replies sitting on the counter of the sinks,"demo why does your house hate you?"  
"I don't know maybe because I'm related to Harry Potter, demo I thought he was suppose to be famous and everyone love him,"  
the burnette states quietly looking down at her shoes.  
"YOU'RE a Slythenrin!"the ghost states in shock, Makoto only nodded silently looking at her shoes,"demo you're so so nice!  
How can you be in that horrible place?"  
"I don't know just ask the baka hat,"Makoto growls through her teeth.  
"Baka?"the ghost asks curiously.  
"Baka means stupid in japanese,"Makoto explains,"I'm a transfer student."  
"So how is Harry Potter related to you?"the ghost asks curiously.  
"He's my cousin,"Makoto states smiling,"I'm Makoto Kino."  
"Blawing Mary,"the ghost says quietly,"or at least that's what most people call me."  
"Well Mary it's been fun but I have to go to class now,"Makoto says walking towards the door.  
"So now you're leaving me,"Mary states quietly beginning to sob again.  
"No I have to go to class I'll be back tomorrow maybe we can have lunch,"Makoto suggests attempting to make it to the door without  
getting her ears blasted by a Usagi-wannabe.  
"Promise?"the ghost asks curiously looking up.  
"Yes,"Makoto smiles motherly like then closing the door to the bathroom. As fast as her feet could carry her she sprinted off towards  
her house to pick up the rest of her books then finish her classes.  
  
White Rose Notes: Yes I know it's short but hey I got more out. I'm sorry I've been really lacidazical on my writing lately I haven't been  
getting any new ideas. I'm sorry about the last notes I wrote, I didn't mean to ofend anyone. Gomen! I'll try to get more out soon. Also  
everyone who is reading my "Boy is Mine" songfic I just want you to know that there is no ending like the music video had so just don't  
expect an ending it's just to have fun and you use your imagination on who gets with Heero. Thank you all for everything Ja Ne R+R=  
MORE writing and suggestions are always welcome. 


	8. Chapter 7

Who's Cousin  
By: White Rose  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter so please don't sue me;_;  
  
Chapter 6:What the heck are YOU doing HERE!?  
Makoto stood with the frist years for flying lessons.Her flying instructor walked between the two  
rows*Man I feel like I'm in militiary school....I really just wanna get on the damn broom already.*  
"Now say Up and your broom should come right to you,"she snapped with the blow of her whistle near  
Makoto's ear.  
The burnette glared before saying loudly,"UP!"Within seconds the broom was in her hands,she  
glanced at the others who were still shouting commands at their brooms*HEE HEE I win. Matte! Bad  
Competitive side, oh well*  
"Now mount your broom and slowly float up five feet,"her instruster ordered, the class followed orders.  
Several found themselves floating extremely slow and hovering while others were finding the proper  
distant. Makoto growled inwardly as hers remained on the ground, *either this thing isn't strong enough  
or it's broken*"Come on you mother," she muttered in Japanese then the broom instantly shot as high  
as the tower only to take off with MAkoto hysterical then grabbing her broom she attempted to gain control.  
The broom bucked then went into a nose dive with the rest of the class gaping at her."Come on gomen!  
I didn't mean to insult you!"Makoto cries pulling the broom out of the nose dive just in time to save her body  
from being broken into a thousand pieces,"Ok, broom, one of us to going to win and that's me."she growled  
annoyed with the fact this piece of wood and sticks had nearly killed her.She pulled the broom to a hult,  
jumping off it frowning and crossing her arms saying,"Told you so." The broom fell to the ground lifeless,  
Makoto dusted her hands off turning back to the gapping class only to shrug her shoulders.  
"Miss Kino,"Madame Hooch ran over to the transfer student blowing her whistle,"What do you think you  
were doing!"  
"The broom was completely out of control!"Makoto shouted throwing up her hands,"You saw how it nearly  
KILLED ME!"  
"I don't care the instructions were only 5 ft not 2 stories!"the teacher stated clearly angered but she calm  
down asking,"Your not harmed are you?"  
"No just pissed off at the broom,"Makoto replied huffing and crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
"Then I'll take 5 points from your house on account of not following instructions," Madame Hooch stated  
coldly then turning away. Makoto sighed glanced at her classmates from her house then asked herself  
*Why do I even care? It's not like any of them have made me feel welcome for the past week.*she  
turned and walked off the field and towards the dorm,*School is FINALLY done. Maybe I'll run into minna-chan  
before dinner.*  
***  
Moonlight shone overhead the forbidden forest, it danced like an elf through the tall banches but  
only on the borders within the heart was pitch blackness. A low growl and howl echoed by the small hut of   
the Giant Hagard in the late hours. Smoke lazily lifted above the hut through the chimney allowing the wind to  
blow it towards the south dancing along with the moonlight's child. The fog set in as a long short figure  
approached the hut a long staff with a firecloth over the top.  
The footsteps were light and quick but determined as they stopped at the large door. A black  
glove reached out and knocked impatiently upon the wood. Instantly the door opened and the figure stepped  
in side without removing her hood just standing silently in the presents of the gatekeeper.  
"Oh Professor Shin,"Hagard states smiling happily,"everything has been prepared for Halloween just like  
you requested."The professsor nodded with a small upward movement on her lips. She lifted her hood and  
left most of her hair in it's ponytail as some black hair spill from her cloak.  
"Wonderful,"she states resting her staff and sitting clamly,"We have to be extra careful this year according to  
the headmaster."  
"Yes,"Hagard agreed taking his seat and pouring some tea for the newest member to the staff,"I've been patrolling  
more since the games have been quiet."  
Approving she nods then sighs,"Yes, everything has been very clam but as a friend often told me there are clams  
before the storm." She sipped her tea in silence then looked at Hagard with bight violet eyes like a child with  
worry,"Do you think they'll suspect anything?"  
"No, they have no knowledge about you,"Hagard states firmly,"I made sure of myself not even give a clue and I  
highly dought they caught on it's just the first day."  
"Hai,"she states but hesitates,"it's just at times I feel like I'm lieing to them but this isn't the times for secrets."  
"Maybe you should get some sleep Professor,"Hagard states,"it's late and you have tomorrow."  
"Yes,"she states smiling and standing,"you're right I'm worring over nothing. Good bye"With that she grabs her staff  
and walks silently out of the hut towards her room in the large school.  
Hagard watched her disappear into the fog and then closed his curtains heading back to his chair muttering  
,"Everything will be all right, Professor you'll see."  
***  
Harry tossed and turned again for the second night only to become extremely frustrated and sit up.  
The moonlight and fog danced in a slow waltz underneathe his window. He watched as the fog bent the moonlight  
back into a low dip only to bring her back and twirl her with the wind from the north creating a silent beat.   
Harry rested his head on the window sill watching the sky silently. *My scar's not hurting but still I can't  
sleep no matter what I do.Grrr it's so furstrating. I can't send word to Makoto cause of the fog and she's proably  
not up tonight. Malory better not try anything, I'm NOT going to loose my only living realitive to some prick who  
thinks he owns the world. Makoto doesn't seem intereseted so there isn't a problem maybe I'm just overreacting.*  
*** 


End file.
